<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apollo 18 by Mango_the_lemon_fox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867722">Apollo 18</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox'>Mango_the_lemon_fox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Astronaut AU, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It’s a bit of a grey area, Kinda, M/M, Memory Loss, Possessive Behavior, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, can be read as platonic, cute dogs!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_the_lemon_fox/pseuds/Mango_the_lemon_fox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Patton and Logan settle in to celebrate a birthday on a desolate planet,<br/>a more sinister narrative begins to come to light.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan/Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Apollo 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi author here!</p><p>Wrote this one shot for the cave town challenge on amino, its inspired by the song ‘another one of those days’ -by cave town.  </p><p>(This fic is not related to the movie by the same name btw) (I also have a version of this where it’s an original story)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apollo 18<br/>
(Aka the sad astronaut au no one asked for)</p><p> </p><p>The grass bubbled across the muddled ground like sea foam, piles of rubble bouncing hopelessly in the green waves of clovers, and rocks forcing themselves above the flowery tides. And if you looked in the distance, you could see one of the seven suns poking above the blue horizon, shining upon the pool of life. It was an oasis of sorts, as it was the only life for miles upon miles on a small planet the size of the moon, all alone in a nest of stars.</p><p>But, loneliness wasn’t the first thing that came to mind when the young astronaut walked through the green surroundings. For he didn’t care about the light years of silence surrounding him, he didn’t mind the lack of song birds, and even failed to care about the fact that there wasn't a single tree...he was happy.<br/>
Happy to embrace the solitude, for its all, as far he was aware, ever did and would exist. </p><p>Patton took a seat in the middle of the greenery. even though to most the patch of green all looked the same, he still had his favorite spots. His favorite favorite of course being a small garden of tulips. He loved them with all his heart, and whenever Logan was out he’d sit and talk with them as if they could understand,<br/>
Maybe they could. </p><p>“Hey, Patton I got you something!” It was Logan, wading through the green water and towards Patton. </p><p>“Oh, Logan, your back..I really missed you...I mean you left right that’s what the note said...I don’t know I might have forgotten…”</p><p>“Yes I did leave for a bit Patton, and I brought something back for you.” He was holding a small cardboard box, it was wrapped in a pretty baby blue ribbon with writing in it in bold sharpie that read<br/>
‘Happy birthday’. </p><p>“Oh, who’s birthday is it?” Patton asked in almost comically naivety as Logan took a seat next to him in the warm sunlight.</p><p>“It’s yours.” Logan said dryly, handing him the box which was vibrating and making strange sounds.</p><p>Patton smield, eagerly taking off the ribbon and tearing open the box, which was greeted with the barks and licks of a small curly-coated retriever puppy. “Oh, you're so adorable.” Patton beamed pulling the golden fuzzlebal out of the box and hugging it against his chest. Patton knew what dogs were of course, but he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually seen one, the feel of its fur and sound of its barks were just as alien as any of actual alien creatures Logan had brought home. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it.” Logan smield apathetically, gathering up the packaging and beginning to head back towards the ship. “I’ll be making dinner if you need me.” He said, tone as empty as the planet they lived on. Then he disappeared, leaving Patton along with the small fur baby. </p><p>“Bork, berk, back!” The dog yipped, bouncing around in Patton lap. His eyes were beautiful natural blue, fur rolled into adorable golden curls. Life really is beautiful.</p><p>“Bark!” The puppy chirped leaping out of his lap and rolling in the grass. And it was at that moment Patton realized something! Birds can be taught to talk, right? Why not this pupper! He’d finally have someone who he could really talk with, the flowers couldn’t talk back and Logan was about as cold as the deepest regions of space, so he’d really been without a companion for as long as he could remember, but not anymore! </p><p>“I’m going to teach you to talk, little friend!” Patton smiled looking down at the puppy’s excited expression </p><p> </p><p>     ____________________________________</p><p>Logan was in the kitchen, mixing together what resembled some kind of batter.</p><p> </p><p>Logan and Patton had been living together on this planet known as #746689208.21 for about 2 years. 2 cursed horrible lovely bittersweet years, ones that Logan didn’t have the luck of forgetting. </p><p>Logan had been only 17 when he’d decided earth wasn't worth living on anymore. Everyone’s just acted so illogical, creating rules that only tore people apart, creating creations meant to destroy, and Logan was done with it. He was actually so done with it, people  had gone to call his ideas ones breed from a philosophy of anarchism, though Logan did not agree with that label. </p><p>And then Logan had an idea. His father was the head technician at a small business that built and sold spaceships to private estates and investors, it was actually a rather new business as private ownership and spaceship license had just been legalized.<br/>
But legal was never an issue for Logan, all he knew was he needed a way out, an escape, and what better than leaving the planet entirely. </p><p>Logan immediately switched his major from logic to intergalactic geography, studying infinite planets throughout infinite galaxies, till he’d found the perfect place to make his home, a small unclaimed moon that was a warm enough to support life but just dull enough to ward off visitors. </p><p>It was perfect, he could finally be alone, his own little universe free of rules, just him and his studies. </p><p>Then he met Patton.</p><p>Patton was clingy, without sense, and barely had the capacity to learn as his memory seemed to reset every few hours or so. He was an anomaly to Logan, but the fact that compared to everyone else Logan could actually stand him was even more of an enigma.</p><p> </p><p>Of course at first Logan just saw him like he saw everyone else who managed to not be annoying, just a friend he’d leave behind eventually. But, Patton didn’t want to be left behind, he wanted to be so much more.</p><p>And Logan can remember that moment so vividly.</p><p> </p><p>(Flashback)<br/>
“Lo, I want you to take me with you.” Patton had said with that eerie smile, the one that you couldn’t tell if it belonged to someone who’d just won the lottery... or a serial killer.</p><p>“Patton April was last month, anyways I don’t have time for jokes right now, I need to get ready for the departure..” Logan said absentmindedly, he was busy packing various seeds such as tomatoes, unions, cannabis, etc in a crate.</p><p>“I’m serious.” Patton smiled walking over and taking a seat next to Logan at his beat up kitchen table. Patton seemed very odd that day, his eyes red like he’d been crying, hair quickly brushed and tucked messily under his cat beane, and a voice that defied aviation.</p><p>“Patton, you can’t be serious. I mean your asking out of the blue to join me on my highly illegal and highly dangerous spaceship. That’s insane.” Logan said, the words were harsh, but were said with a tone as soft as silk.</p><p>“Lo.” Patton smield, leaning against Logan’s shoulder with a soffed hum of happiness. “My condition, my forgetfulness, it will always hinder me. I’m never going to be successful...I’m just a burden that needs everyone around me to function as the memory I’m unlucky enough to lack. And I've accepted that, I understand that, but…” Patton played with a lock of Logan’s deep brown black hair. “I think I’ve found a way I could be more...I want you to bring me with you...and when I forget..don’t remind me...I just want to help you in blissful ignorance….that’s what I’m good for.” Logan and stopped packing seeds, staring at Patton in stark surprise. “And when I am no longer helpful...you can bring me home...it’s alright I won’t even be sad..I’ll just forget..” Patton chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Then in a moment of surreal bliss, Logan wrapped Patton in a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Patton...you're..you’re not useless..you’ll never be useless...memory or not..”</p><p>“No one has ever said that’s me before..” Patton said blankly.</p><p>“I'm sure they have, you've just forgotten, ” Logan smirked, hugging Patton tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe.” Patton smiled back, resting his head against Logan’s neck.</p><p>“You can come with me Patton, and I’ll remind you, I’ll be your memory.”</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p> </p><p>That’s how Logan remembered it at least. And Logan knew he couldn’t just leave Patton behind, couldn’t abandon him in a world that never understood how amazing he was, he needed to help him, Patton was his best friend.<br/>
But, now...Logan wasn't sure anymore, was he really protecting Patton from a scary world, or was he welcoming him into an even scarier one. </p><p>Logan used his spatula to poke at some of the pancakes, Patton had always loved chocolate chip pancakes, he called them fluffy cookies. </p><p>“Hey Logan!” Patton yelled bursting through the spaceship door that led into the small kitchen that was connected to an even smaller living room. In Patton’s arms was the small puppy who was sticking his tongue out in an ineffable amount of adorableness.</p><p>“Oh, hello there Patton, dinner just about finished.” Logan said flatly as Pattong took a seat at the faux quartz counter, legs swingin back and forth eagerly. </p><p>“Bork, bork!” The puppy yelped, catching whiff of the pancakes, that he’d unfortunately not be able to have. </p><p>“I really like the puppy, he's so cute...even if he isn’t very good at talking!” Patton said with his sunny demeanor, “what’s should we name him?” </p><p>Unbeknownst to Patton though, asking what they should name the dog was almost a laughable question. As that poor dog had been given up to at least 20 different names by now. Each day a new one was added to the list. Poor puppy.</p><p>For the truth of the matter was, Logan had been living out Patton’s ‘birthday’ for the past few weeks. Each day Patton would fall asleep and forget all about what happened the day before, and Logan would simply repackage up the puppy and make sure the calendar stayed the same.</p><p>And yes, I am aware that sounds quite confusing dear reader but Logan has a reason, even if it’s a little of base. </p><p>When Logan and Patton first came to live out in space, Logan made sure that Patton remembered everything. He encouraged Patton to keep a journal, and placed security cameras around the house so Patton could play them back like physical memories. </p><p>But then, Logan started to turn rather erratic. He realized if Patton ever wanted to leave, to go home, he’d be out in space all alone. It’s not like he could return home, he’d be sent to jail for stealing a spaceship… and probably kidnapping! And after he got out he’d have no home to return to, there was nothing left for him back home!<br/>
So he started tearing out pages from Patton’s journal every now and then, removing the security cameras,<br/>
changing the calendar. It was just a little at first, but his fear kept growing, he couldn’t lose the only person he’d ever cared about!</p><p>And now here they were, forever repeating the same day in an eternal and maddening loop. There was no longer today, no longer tomorrow, the present simply became, another one of those days. </p><p>“I think whatever name you think is fit.” Logan said, forcing a smile as he handed Patton a plate of pancakes.</p><p>“Hmm, maybe...Apollo” Patton smield, stroking the dog's golden fur.</p><p>“Why Apollo?” Logan asked as he began clearing up from cooking. Patton had never named the dog Apollo before, it was usually something like Goldy, or Biscuit.</p><p>“I’m not sure...it just reminds me of space for some reason..” Patton said with a smile as he finished up his pancakes. “I think I’m going to take a shower before bed, can you watch Apollo.” He broke into a brighter smile as he said the dog's name.</p><p>“Of..course..”  Logan said dryly as Patton swung out of his chair and bounded up the stairs. </p><p>____________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>After Patton finished his shower, he walked over absentmindedly into his room. </p><p>There were a lot of words that could describe Patton’s room, cute, plush, disaster, but the best one, pink,<br/>
He had pink bed sheets, magenta walls, and a light blush rug, he even had a giant pink stuffed teddy bear (Logan had gotten it for him on Valentine's Day). Actually, Logan had gotten him a lot of the stuff that littered his room, Patton figured Logan was probably trying to make up for his unfriendly demeanor. And buying someone affection is actually quite effective when you're both stuck alone together on a planet in the middle of space.</p><p>Patton walked over to the window of his pallatted room, taking a seat upon the window sill as he started into the intimate darkness. He had a piece of paper taped it the window where every day he’d right down the single phrase,<br/>
‘I am Patton.’ Almost as if he were afraid he’d forget his very name. That was quite unlikely though, as he didn’t forget everything, just things his brain hasn’t had time to properly store away yet. </p><p>He actually also had a journal, but he mostly used that to right down his dreams. He had a lot of dreams, especially a repeating one about this lady who every time would say that he was her kid.<br/>
It was kinda ridiculous, he wasn’t sure how he had come into being, but he definitely didn’t have a mom.<br/>
Logan would have told him. </p><p>There was a scratching at his door.</p><p>With a yawn he walked over and opened the light blue door, revealing a small puppy to be sitting on the other side. “Oh hey there, where did you come from?” He said looking at the dog in confusion, ‘did they own a dog?’</p><p>“Brork.” Was the dog's only reply.</p><p>“Well wherever you came from, you're welcome here.” He smiled, picking up the dog and holding it gingerly in his arms. ‘what a cute little fellow’.</p><p> Then with a smirk he brought the dog to sit with him by the windowsill, and as he did so he could feel the tiniest little prick of nostalgia, as if he’d seen the dogs face somehow before, but he shook the thoughts away,<br/>
It must just have been another one of those days.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>